


and in the half light, we’re free

by itsmoonwater



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29100507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmoonwater/pseuds/itsmoonwater
Summary: Maybe the half-light of the morning was making him soft, but for right now, Hunter is more than content to have Sebastian’s warm body beside him.
Relationships: Hunter Clarington & Sebastian Smythe, Hunter Clarington/Sebastian Smythe
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	and in the half light, we’re free

**Author's Note:**

> takes place somewhere in season 4. title from half light i by arcade fire.

“Sebastian, I swear to _fucking God_ if you wake me up at four A.M. one more time, I will strangle you,” Hunter murmurs into his pillow, earning a laugh from his roommate, who is evidently returning from a late night at Scandals.

“Easy, soldier. Anyways, it’s a Saturday night, forgive me for wanting to have a little fun,” Sebastian replies, and Hunter can practically _hear_ his smirk, even turned to face the wall.

Hunter starts a bit when he feels the bed dip beside him. “And _what_ do you think you’re doing?” he groans, turning to face Sebastian, now sitting on the edge of his bed.

“Sitting.”

“I can see that, asshole. You know, you have a bed, too. It’s right over there,” Hunter remarks dryly. Sebastian only grins and lies down beside him.

“Sebastian, _not kidding._ I’m _tired._ Go away,” Hunter says, but truthfully, he doesn’t mind Sebastian’s presence, no matter how much he wishes he was still asleep. As much as the two may argue, what with their inevitable rivalry as the current and previous captains of the Warblers, respectively, Hunter was surprised to find that Sebastian was surprisingly fun to be with (that is, if you could survive his sarcastic wit).

“You know you love me.” A long arm is thrown across Hunter’s waist, causing him to inhale slightly sharper than usual. Sebastian huffs out a laugh at that and turns to fully face Hunter.

“You know, you can _say_ that you’re _completely straight_ all you want, but seeing as I’m currently cuddling you and you _like it_ -“ Sebastian begins, but is met with a swift kick to his calf by Hunter.

“You’re drunk.”

“Only a little. Goodnight, Cap,” Sebastian replies, rolling back over. Hunter blinks up at the ceiling, watching the early morning glow begin to light up the room. Within minutes, Sebastian is softly snoring, and Hunter smiles a little.

Maybe the half-light of the morning was making him soft, but for right now, Hunter is more than content to have Sebastian’s warm body beside him.

**Author's Note:**

> huntbastian is my guilty pleasure glee ship lmao. hunter can claim he's straight all he wants, but i call bullshit on that. any feedback is much appreciated!


End file.
